Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130901123256
Stałam jak słup i zastanawiałam się, co tak właściwie się właśnie wydarzyło? Jak to koniec ? Su: Dlaczego? Spytałam sama Siebie, Kastiel już poszedł, odpowiedział mi podmuch wiatru wiejący w moje plecy, dzięki czemu twarz miałam we włosach. Dlaczego? Może, to że nie chciałam z nim iść do łóżka ma jakieś znaczenie... Nie! Przecież, nie mogłam się tak łatwo dać, e e ja nie z takich,. z resztą wczoraj wydawało się, że moja odmowa nawet go nie ruszyła. Westchnęłam, w jakiś magiczny sposób stałam przed drzwiami do mojego domu, otworzyłam drzwi zdjęłam buty, weszłam do kuchni i w dużym garnku wstawiłam wodę na makaron. Weszłam na górę, z szafy wyciągnęłam białą bokserka, dłukie szare dresy, włosy związałam w koński ogon, a na nogi założyłam białe stopki. Nie wiedząc w jakim celu wzięłam telefon, weszłam w spis kontaktów i wpisałam literkę K ... ''wyskoczył pierwszy na liście. ''Dzwoń Przyglądałam się ekranowi telefonu, gdy wyskoczył komunikat Uwaga: Przekaz połączeń aktywny , '' gdy zobaczyłam imię Kastiel telefonuję, przystawiłam telefon do ucha, po dwóch sygnałach jakaś kobieta kazała zostawić wiadomość. Po prostu mnie odrzucił. Wiedziałam kogo, ale nie wiedziałam dlaczego teraz potrzebuje. Znów weszłam w spis kontaktów, tym razem wpisałam literkę ''A . tym razem po dwóch sygnałam usłyszałam męski głos. Ar: Halo Su? Su: Armin.. Czy, moglbys do mnie wpasc? Ar: Wiesz.. Właśnie wybierałem się na zakupy z Alexym, to ciezka decyzja, nie chce opuscic zakupow! Uśmiechnęłam się do podłogi w której utkwiłam wzrok. Ar: Niedługo będę Su: Okej, narazie Rozłączyłam się i położyłam na łóżku, ale zaraz się z niego poderwałam . Leżałam z nim tu wczoraj... Znów miałam wspaniały dzień z Kastielem a nastepnęgo.. Nie dokończyłam myśli bo wtedy zadzwonił telefon,to Armin. Su: Tak? Ar: Mój głupi braciszek myśli, że wymyśliłem spotkanie z Tobą żeby wymigać się od zakupów czy mogłabyś.. - I wtedy głos w tle zawołał Och daj mi ten telefon , głos bardziej wyraźny powiedział Zjeżdżaj! SZIHSZYSHUSHUS . Ax: Hej Su! Su: Cześć Alexy. Ax: Chcesz widzieć mojego brata? Su: Tak. Ax: Ale moje zakupy... Su:'' Wynagrodzę Ci to. Co powiesz na zakupowy szał za tydzień?'' Ax: '' No dobra , - słyszałam, że jest zachwycony , - ' masz mnie '' Ar: Przekonałaś go? Su: Tak, jakoś się udało Ar: Będę u Ciebie za 15 minut, nie uciekaj nigdzie! Su: O to się nie martw. I klik, czerwona słuchawka. Wzięłam moją pościel i postanowiłam wynieść ją na balkon, gdy wróciłam, zeszłam na dół, woda się gotowała, wkurzciłam do niej makaron i wstawiłam sos, po 10 minutach jedzenie było, gotowe. Jadłam kolejne dziesięć. Ktoś się spóźnia, gdy skńczyłam zmywać zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Poszłam je otworzyć, stał w niech wysoki brunet. Ar: Jestem! - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Su: Spóźniony! - Wytknęłam mu siląc się na uśmiech. Ar: Przepraszam. Su: Nic się nie stało. Wejdź. Ściągnął buty, ruszyłam w stronę schodów, Armin podążał za mną. Usiadłam na łóżku w pokoju i poklepałam miejsce obok Siebie, usiadł przyglądał mi się uważnie. A ja wtuliłam się w jego tors, obiął mnie ramieniem. Ar: No mów... Co się stało? Su: Kas... - Nie dał mi dokończyć. Ar: Kastiel. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! Co za kretyn! Su: Armin, może mnie wysłuchasz.. Ar: No mów, mów. Su: Właściwie, to nie wiem jak to się stało. On... Widziałam jak rano rozmawia z Lysandrem, potem juz go nie widziałam i po szkole podszedł i jak gdyby nigdy nic powiedział, że to koniec. Ar: Co za kretyn. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie - Powtarzasz się... - Su nie chce Cię ranić, ale sama dobrze wiesz, że miał dużo dziewczyn, powinnaś.. Su: O nim zapomnieć. Ar: A co innego Ci zostaje? Nie byliście długo razem.. Więc nie powinno być to takie trudne. Su: Taak.. Ar: A jestem tu żeby Ci w tym pomóc! - Obiął mnie drugim ramieniem i zaczął się szybko ruszać na prawo i na lewo,w końcu mnie puścił w trakcie miotania z włosów spadła mi gumka, Armin dodatkowo mnie poczochrał. - A teraz uśmiech proszę. Uśmiechnęłam sie do niego szeroko. Faktycznie było mi lepiej, wiedziałam, że potrzebuje jego towarzystwa. Ar: A teraz się odstresujemy! - Spojrzał znacząco na laptop stojący na biórku. Su: Haha. - Odłączyłam laptopa od ładowania wzięłam i położyłam na łóżku, usiadłam po turecku a Armin podpierał się na moich nogach, jego głowa, była na wysokości mojego biustu, postanowiłam go poczochrać. Ar: Ręważyk hę? Su: A tak. - Odwrócił głowe w moją stonę, a ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko. Ar: Ślicznie się uśmiechasz, zabraniam Ci się smucić. Przystawiłamm dwa palce do czoła i zrobiłam znak, jak do salutowania. Su: Tak jest kapitanie! Zaczęliśmy się śmiać, gdy laptop już był gotowy du użytku, włączyłam Arminowi Dote 2, zagrał 2 mecze i trochę trenował, więc zeszło nam do 3 godzin, pomyślałam że może być głodny, więc poszłam na dół mówiąc że zaraz wracam, zrobiłam mu 5 kanapek, i nalałam sok pomarańczowy do szklanki. Weszłam do pokoju z talerzem w jednej ręce i z szklakną w drugiej Armin spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ar: Cudowna dziewczyna! Położyłam się na łóżku podpierając o łokciach patrząc jak Armin gra, od czasu do czasu dawał mi gryza kanapki. Czułam się dużo lepiej. Położyłam mu głowe na ramieniu. Su: Dziękuje. Ar: Za co? Su: Za to, że jesteś. Oderwał się od gry. Ar: Zawsze będę Cię wspierać, nawet jeśli będzie bolało. Pomyślałam o rozmowie, z Alexym. Powiedział, że Arminowi i Kentinowi podoba się ta sama dziewczyna, a skoro Kentin mnie pocałował Su: Wiem o tym. Dlatego do Ciebie zadzwoniłam, czułam, że właśnie Ciebie teraz potrzebuje, i... przepraszam. Ar: To nie Twoja wina.. Rozumiem. Su: Nie, nie rozumiesz, ja.. Ar: Tak? Su: Dziwnie mi mówić o tym otwarcie.. Ale ja coś do Ciebie czuje Armin, ale nie wiem co.. Bo.. Ar: Mam to samo Sucrette, raz jesteś jak moja siostra, a raz mam ochotę.. - Tu się zarumienił. Su: ( pocałowałam go w policzek i uśmiechnęłam się do niego. ) Zostaniemy przy rodzeństwie? Ar: Tak... Ty, ja i Alexy , TROJACZKI! Zaśmiałam się. Su: Z czego jedno ma kruczoczarne włosy, drugie niebieskie, a trzecie blond. Teraz on się zaśmiał. Przerwał nam dźwięk dzwonka. Armin odebrał Swój telefon. Ar: Halo?... A która... O... No dobra już idę. Su: Co jest? Ar: Mama pyta, czy mam zamiar być na kolacji, czy zrobię Sobie u Ciebie hotel. Zerknęłam na zegarek, Wow... Dochodziła 19. Armin wstał z łózka. Ar: Za 15 munut kolejny mecz, dasz radę? Su: Tak. Zeszliśmy do przedpokoju. Ar: To.. Do zobaczenia jutro? Su: Szczerze mówiąc wolałabym zrobić Sobie wolne od szkoły. Ar: Sucrette... - Spojrzał na mne srogo. Su: Zadzwonie do Nataniela i powiem, że źle się czuje. Ar: Ehh.. Su: A Ty! Będziesz mnie krył. - Siłowaliśmy się na spojrzenia,aż w końcu Armin wymiękł. Ar: No dobra. Su: Dziękuje braciszku! - Rzuciłam mu się na szyje. Ar: Dobra, do zobaczenie po jutrze. I wyszedł. Poszłam na górę, znow ta historia lista kontaktów wpisujemy N'' Nat: Halo? Su: Cześć Nataniel. - powiedziałam słabym głosem. Nat: Sucrette? Coś nie tak? Su: Wiesz, nie najlepiej się czuje, chyba jutro nie bedzie mnie w szkole, mogłbyś.. Nat: Tak jasne, odpoczywaj. - Poczułam wyrzuty sumienia. Su: Jesteś kochany. Dzięki. Nat: W porządku, narazie. Rozłączyłam się, poszłam do kuchni, zrobiłam Sobie kanapkę z sałatą, wędliną, pomidorem i ogórkiem. Weszłam na górę, zaraz zacznie się mecz. Zjadłam i napisałam do uczestników, czy znaczynamy, graliśmy półtorej godziny, zakończyło sie naszym zwycięstwem, czym podzieliłam się z Arminem w sms'em, dpowiedział uśmiechem. 20.30. Poszłam się umyć i załozyłam piżamę w truskawki. Obudziłam się następnego dnia o 10. Dzisiaj szliśmy na 8.55, 10 minut temu zaczęła się kolejna lekcja. Weszłam do kuchni, stwierdziłam, że nie jestem głodna wzięłam gumę do żucia, siedziałam tak chwile i wtedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Otwrzyłam. To... Kastiel. Wszedł do środka. Zamknęłam drzwi. Kas: Dlaczego urywasz się ze szkoły? Su: Dlaczego Cię to interesuje? Kas: Zerwałem z Tobą ale to nie znaczy.. Su: Pff! Myślisz, że to przez nasze zerwanie nie poszłam do szkoły? Kas: No... Tak. Weszłam na góre. W pokoju wyplułam gumę do kosza, myślałam że Kastiel wyjedzie z domu, ale wszedł za mną do pokoju, niestety sprawiło mi to przyjemność. Su: Coś jeszcze? Kas: Chyba nie. Su: To po co tu jesteś? Kas: Nie wiem. Nastała cisza. Su: Nie odebrałeś mojego telefonu. Nie odpowiedział. Su: Powiedz mi.. Proszę.. Dlaczego.. Znów nie odpowiedział. Su: Proszę! Kastiel naglę rzucił się na mnie i zaczął całować, nie mogłam tego przerwać, przytuliłam go do Siebie i odwajemniłam pocałunek, po chwili Kastiel wyrwał się z mojego uścisku i wstał. NIE! Byłam gotowa na wszystko żeby go nie stracić. Oplotłam się w ogół niego i znów zaczęłam całować, położył ręce na mich biodrach, zaczęłam go kłaść na łóżku, wyrwał się i stanął przede mną. Kas: Dość! Su: To powiedz mi dlaczego mnie zostawiasz! Kas: Bawiłem się Tobą okej?! Su: Nie wierze Ci. Kas: To lepiej uwierz. Su: Kastiel.. Kas: Podobasz się każdemu chłopakowi w szkole, postanowłem, że Cię uwiodę i zostawie, teraz wierzysz!? Naiwna kretynka. Wybiegł z pokoju. Jak on mógł?! łzy zaczęły nabiegać mi do oczu, po chwili wybuchnęłam płaczem. W takim kretynie się zakochałam! ''Nawina kretynka ?! Co za śmieć, Armin miał co do niego racje. Dzień minął mi na kanapkach, nie chciało mi się iść do sklepu, co jakiś czas płakałam. Dzień minął mi bez szału, wstałam rano, założyłam bluzkę którą kupiłam ostatnio z Alexym i Arminem, do tego czarne rurki i szpilki w panterke z czerwoną kokardą, tym razem wzięłam na zmianę czerwone baleriny. Wyszłam z domu. Niedługo potem byłam w szkole. Kilka osób pytało czemu mnie nie było. Idąc korytarzem zobaczyłam, że ktoś wchodzi do klasy, postanowiłam udać się za nim. Otworzyłam drzwi, w ławce siedział Kentin, gdy mnie zobaczył spojrzał na mnie przestraszony wstał , chciał wyjść z klasy. Su: Nie wychodź. Spojrzał na mnie. Ken: Su.. Przespraszam Cię! Palant ze mnie! Nie liczę, że mi wybaczysz, ale chce żebyś wiedziała, że bardzo mi przykro. Su: Wybaczam Ci.. Ken: Wiem, że jestem idiotą, chcę żebyśmy się przyjaźnili.. - Spojrzał na mnie jak na kosmitkę - Wy-wybaczyłaś mi? Su: Tak. Ken: Nie powinnaś.. Su: A co chcesz potórzyć incydent? Ken: Nie no coś Ty! Ja.. Jesteś za dobra. Su: Oj daj spokój. Ken: Nawet nie wiesz, jak się ciesze. Nie mógłbym Cię stracić. Podeszłam i go przytuliłam. Ken: Su.. Wtedy, gdy mnie broniłaś Ty.. Wiedziałam o co chodzi... Żeby odciągnąć Kastiela od Kentina pocałowałam go. Su: Było minęło. - Odpowiedziałam szybko i beznamiętnie. Ken: Okej nie wnikam. Usiedliśmy razem w ławce. Su: Gdzie poszedłeś, jak wybiegłeś z sali gimnastycznej? Ken: Do domu, a co ? miałbym iść do szkoły pokrwawiony i z podartą koszulką? Su: Taa. My też nie bylyśmy już na lekcjach,Lysander powiedział, że Cię nie było, a Nataniel? dał Ci popalić? Ken: Patrzył na mnie jak na pasożyta i powiedział, że powiadomi dyrektorkę. Su: Ojej... Może z nim pogadam.. Ken: Zasłużyłem Sobie, daj spokój. Su: Kentin... - przerwal mi dzwonek i wszyscy weszli do klasy, każdy chłopak widząc mnie z Kentinem posłał mi zdumione spojrzenie, żaden jednak się nie odezwał, nawet Kastiel gdy wszedł spojrzał na mnie na wpół zły, na wpół zdziwiony jednak postanowiłam go ignorować, po matematyce wyszliśmy z sali Kentin chciał Sobie pójsć, a ja złapałam go za ramię, posypały się kolejne zdumione spojrzenia. Su: Hola hola nie tak szybko! Jeszcze z Tobą nie skończyłam! Ken: Mówiłem Ci, że nie musisz zasłużyłem. Su: Głupku! Jeśli Nataniel pójzie do dyrektorki, może Cię wywalić! Ken: Bo zwiałem z lekcji? W tamik razie Kastiela musieliby już dawno wyrzucić. Su: Będziesz mieć niepotrzebnie karę, pogadam z nim powiem, żeby zostawił Ci te godziny, ale nie szedł do dyrektorki. Ken: Dziewczyno.. Pamiętasz co Ci zrobiłem? Su: Tak, ale chcę zapomnieć i zacząc od początku. Zgoda? Ken: Zgoda. - Uśmiechnął się. Su: To idę do Nataniela! Ken: Jesteś niemożliwa. - Zaśmialiśmy się. Doszłam do pokoju gospodarzy,zapukałam usłyszałam prosze więc weszłam do środka. Su: Hej Nataniel. Nat: O cześć Su. Dobrze się już czujesz? Su: Tak. Nat: Widziałem Ciebie i.. Su: Tak wiem. Wybaczyłam mu. Nat: Sucrette... - Kolejny -.- Su: A gdybyś Ty mnie pocałował? Myślisz, że urwałabym z Tobą kontakt? I chciałbyś tego? Nat: Nigdy bym tak nie postąpił. Su: Ale gdybyś. Nat: Nie liczyłbym na wybaczenie, ale bardzo bym tego chciał. Su: Powiedział mi tak. I bardzo przepraszał, z resztą już dostał nauczkę. Nat: No dobra. Su: I... Mógłbyś nie iść do dyrektorki w jego sprawie. Nas: Dlaczego? Su: Bo to nie sprawiedliwe! W takim razie ja też powinnam iść! Miał wrócić zakrwawiony i w podartej bluzce? Nat: No dobra... - Zadzwonił dzwonek. Szliśmy razem na WOS, przed klasą puściłam do Kentina oczko i usiadłam z Natanielem. Siedziałam z osobami których nienawidził Kastiel. Skończył się wos, potem kolejne dwie lekcje, na piątej Kastiel się nie pojawił. Gdy wyszłam ze szkoły usiadłam na ławce na dziedzińcu, kiedy podszedł do mnie Lysander. Lys: Witaj Su. Su: Cześć Lysander. Lys: Co u Ciebie? Su: Jeszcze nie wiesz? - Spytałam, może trochę za ostro. Lys: Czego nie wiem? Su: Że Kastiel mnie zostawił. Lysander zamilkł na chwilę, po czym przemówił. Lys: I co Ci powiedział? Su: Że się mną bawił. - Poczułam, że łzy napływają mi do oczu. Lys: Naprawdę go polubiłaś... - Nie odpowiedziałam. - To moja wina, że Cię zostwił. Su: Jak to Twoja wina?! Lys: Odradzałem mu Ciebie,btć może z pobudek sercowych, mówiłem, że zrani Cię jak inne, wiesz, że miał dużo dziewczyn.. Su: To bez sensu... Dlaczego w to ingerowałeś!? - To do niego nie podobne. Lys: Odpowiedziałem już, a on chyba nie chciał Cię ranić.. I.. Su: Lysander... - Miałam szeroko otwartą buzie i oczy. Lys: I budziłem w nim poczucie winy. Sucrette. On ma dziewczyne. O boże, ale się męczyłam z tą częscia.